The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Springtime & Adventure Time
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry enjoy the first day of Spring.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Springtime & Adventure Time

While Flynn was watching the weather on TV, he said, "Did I hear right? Is today really the first day of spring? That's hard to believe, especially considering that we spent most of the winter in spring time."

The phone rings.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Can't you believe that today is the first day of spring considering that we hit 80 degrees at least once every month for the last year?"

"That is hard to believe," Flynn said. "I've only worn long pants six times this whole winter season. Usually, I would have to wear long pants every day."

"I know," Henry said. "Well, anyway, today looks to be sunscreen weather again, so how about we have a picnic lunch again, and from there, we enjoy the weather."

"That would be wonderful," Flynn said. "I'll bring bug spray. Those insects are already at it."

"I have noticed," Henry said. "I'll supply the sunscreen, and I might just wear some play clothes, like I normally do when I go bike riding."

"That is a great idea," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry got ready to meet each other at the park. Sure enough, the temperature hit a balmy 92 degrees. In fact, Flynn wore a tank top with shorts and his shoes and socks. Henry wore his biking clothes, and got the picnic materials together. They got on their bikes and met each other at the park.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I see you're wearing a tank top."

"I am, Henry," Flynn said. "For a first day of spring, it is really hot out here."

"I know," Henry said. "Let's have our picnic."

Henry set up the picnic basket and his towel and Flynn set up his towel. They both had a pizza.

"I am so happy we get to hang out again, Henry," Flynn said.

"I am so happy about that, too," Henry said. "So, how has your year been so far?"

"It's been wonderful," Flynn said. "I am doing well in school now, and my sister is still dancing on Shake it up, Chicago."

"And I am still tutoring your sister," Henry said. "Sometimes, I wonder if she is teachable."

"I know, right," Flynn said. "Either that or she must not be learnable."

"There you go," Henry said. "Wow, it is hot out here."

"I know," Flynn said. "If this warmth keeps up, imagine how our summer is going to be."

"I know," Henry said. "We would have constant heat waves."

"It would be too hot to go out on bike rides," Flynn said. "We'd be stuck indoors from the heat."

"I know," Henry said. "We should go to a nice, cool pool someday."

"We should," Flynn said. "That would be pretty awesome."

"I guess we can plan on it in the future," Henry said. "Maybe if we ever get to vacation together, and the hotel has a pool, maybe we can go to that pool."

"That would be great," Flynn said. "Let's see if we can find a public pool."

"Let's do it, then," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn put their picnic materials on their bike basket and searched the city for a public pool for them to swim on. They searched downtown, midtown and Chinatown. After about an hour of searching, they went back to the park, and sat on a bench to take a break.

"Wow, we looked at a lot of places, didn't we?" Flynn asked.

"We sure did," Henry said. "But, we could not find a public pool."

"I know," Flynn said. "I was ready to go in there and relax."

"Me, too," Henry said. "It is just so hot out here."

"I know," Flynn said. "This heat is even making me tired."

"Wow, we got to find someplace cool to relax at," Henry said.

"Yes, we need to," Flynn said. "Where is a pool when we need it?"

"Maybe we can ask around, and see if we can get an answer," Henry said.

"Let's do that, then," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry rested on the bench for a few more minutes, and then they both started to ride up and down Chicago to find somebody who knows where a public pool is. They asked various people all over the place where a pool could be. Most of the answers they received were pools that were in hotels. After two hours of inquiries, they met back at the park. They sat at a bench and talked amongst themselves again.

"Any luck?" Flynn asked.

"They said that the only public pools they know of are in hotels," Henry asked.

"That was what I got, too," Flynn said. "This heat and this bike riding are making me so tired."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "And I am trying hard to get you into a pool. Don't worry. We'll find you a pool for you to swim in."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's try one more time."

"Yes, let's," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry got back on their bikes and rode throughout Chicago to find a public pool, and this time, they persevered on. They started at the northern portions of Chicago and worked their way down. They went on a five hour search up and down Chicago and still could not find a public pool outside of one located in a hotel facility. Henry and Flynn met up just outside of the Soldier Field.

"Still no luck?" Henry asked.

"Still no luck," Flynn said. "And my energy is down to its last leg."

"Well, I am sorry, Flynn," Henry said. "I know you wanted to cool off, but apparently, that is not going to happen."

"I guess not, Henry," Flynn said. "What are we going to do, now?"

"Well, it's getting dark," Henry said. "How about we head off to your place?"

"Let's do that, then," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry took the scenic route to Flynn's place. Flynn and Henry left their bikes at the entrance and they both went to Flynn's apartment room. They both sat on the living room couch.

"Finally, I can rest," Flynn said.

"Well, you biked hard today, so you deserve it," Henry said.

"I'm liable to fall asleep at any given second," Flynn said.

"Go ahead and fall asleep," Henry said. "We had a productive bike riding session today, Flynn. I'm sorry you couldn't go in a pool to swim and relax, but you got plenty of exercise, so you deserve to rest. So, if you feel like resting, just go right ahead."

While Henry was talking, Flynn fell asleep on the couch. Henry didn't notice it until a few minutes later when he looked at Flynn and saw him asleep. Henry went to Flynn's feet, and untied his shoes. Once Flynn's shoes were untied, Henry took off Flynn's shoes and socks. Henry then laid Flynn comfortably on the couch, put a pillow under Flynn's head and put a blanket over Flynn. Henry then started to leave Flynn's apartment. He opened the door to leave, but before he did, he looked at Flynn and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said before he left the apartment room.


End file.
